Sparky
Random Forum Fight Sparky joined in Round 44B. He is a fragile fighter who mainly uses tactics to win instead of brute force, like flipping people over and always coming with mechs and shields for protection. He's notorious for having a gun that does everything, using Clash Royale and Sonic equipment, and also using illogical attacks at times. When not fighting, he can be seen doing weirdness. When in a raid, he will attempt to support the raid boss and offer protection. He also does not know what the hell a fourth wall is. Sparky's Equipment * Shadow Armor: After the Phantom Ruby warped reality once, Sparky seems to have gained a bit of Sonar's powers. It is currently unknown if Sonar has also gained a bit of Sparky's powers or what the full extent of these transfers are. * Phantom Ruby: Some strange ruby that can warp the very fabric of time-space (assuming the move isn't breaking the rules). It teleports itself from previous rounds to newer ones, or can be owned by someone to be taken from round to round like any normal thing. The most powerful weapon in RFF. It can do practically anything, but anything it does will often have unintended side-effects, such as summoning Knuckles. Because it's a gem, it can be taken by someone else, although this is often very hard. Currently in Sparky's mace. It's alive too. (NOTE: To be moved from player to player as it gets passed around.) * Clone Spell: Sparky's favourite weapon. Whoever is splashed by it will gain a green, glassy clone of themselves which has 1HP. You cannot Clone a clone. Shoving it down someone's mouth or equivalent will instead make them green, glassy and have 1HP. * Sparky Army: '''9999 This. Refer to its page for strategies. * '''Baseball Bat: Swing to hit people into the next planet! * CR Buildings: Can be used to launch things in various styles (like a Mortar but the shell is an Indominus Rex, a Tesla which shoots fire or an Egg Cannon). * Heavy's Gun: Sasha. It fires $150 custom-tooled cartridges at a rate of 200 rounds per second. It costs $400,000 to fire this weapon for 12 seconds. (Yes, I can pay for this.) * Regular Shield: The Regular Shield gives the user a dark-green aura and a glow similar to that of a clone created by the Clone spell. It has 1HP, but blocks all knockback, additional effects etc... of the attack it endures. * Force Shield: The Force Shield gives the user a dark-blue aura and translucent blue hexagons that spin around the user, with a Regular Shield underneath. An extremely powerful shield that blocks all projectiles, no questions asked. Can't block melee attacks, and leaves its user with a Regular Shield after its death. * Armageddon Shield: The Armageddon Shield gives the user a dark-red aura. It also makes them red and makes them crackle with yellow electricity while having multiple large yellow spheres orbit them in an electron fashion. It works like a Regular Shield, but has a nuclear explosion when it is destroyed. This explosion CANNOT be blocked or avoided, no questions asked, and it affects everyone on the thread. Also does a ton of damage and leaves those hit with radiation poisoning. (NOTE: Is NOT a guaranteed kill, so it's not as OP as it sounds.) * Elemental Shield: The Elemental Shield gives the user a purple aura, and surrounds them with water and fire that moves around on the water. It works like a Regular Shield but also blocks ALL elemental attacks without fail. * Attraction Shield: The Attraction Shield gives the user a yellow aura and glow. It attracts other people's weapons and attacks and places them in orbit around the shield, but the shield can only hold so many. It also gives the user electricity-absorbing abilities. It works like a Regular Shield otherwise. * Whirlwind Shield: The Whirlwind Shield gives the user a white aura and a mini-tornado around them. It enables the user to vertically boost themselves to great heights, but works like a Regular Shield otherwise. * Evilness Laser: A small blaster with way too many functions. There are only three, under the possession of Sparky and 404. They also have an insanely high battery but they run off of princess screams. One scream, however, will recharge all three at once. SSC also used to have one, but Sparky Tornadoed it away when SSC lost their mind. * Cluster Grenade: A grenade which explodes into many mini-grenades on detonation. Can be filled with stuff to make it have the traits of that stuff. * S-45 Sniper Rifle: A regular sniper rifle. Actually does a ton of damage per hit because it's a regular sniper rifle without any modifications, and is capable of killing most things in one hit due to its sheer effectiveness. * Castle Doombad: Sparky is good friends with Dr. Lord Evilstein and has access to his equipment and pets. This includes spikes, laser sharks and massive Lava Hound-like minions that eat everything. * Pocket Thingy-o-Matic: A small black box with multicoloured markings on it in the shape of a P.E.K.K.A face. It's a less powerful pocket-sized version of the Thingy-o-Matic, developed when Sparky stole the blueprints for the original. It takes an insane amount of battery to run, though. * S-70 X-Bomber: A modified T-70 X-Wing. Sparky's personal ship. It's a harder, better, faster, stronger version of its template. It is also outfitted with bomb and grenade launchers of all sorts (hence the name) and has a built-in Force Shield generator. It is a hit-and-run/raid ship due to how insanely fragile it is, but it is capable of doing unbelievable damage (even for RFF) in a matter of seconds. * P.E.K.K.A Suit: An insanely resistant metal suit that looks exactly like the armor of a P.E.K.K.A, complete with the purple lighting when being worn. Also comes with the black and purple OP Sword Of Killing, which is in fact a P.E.K.K.A's standard sword, which one-or two-shots most things in RFF. In some very rare cases, it may take three shots for the slow attack to destroy a single target. In this suit, Sparky is practically unbeatable, as they can do extremely high damage while being able to withstand everything. The suit, despite having hidden rocket boosters, is very slow, however, and takes double everything from electric attacks, and a tiny bit more damage than usual from fire attacks. It's a metal suit, what did you expect? * Mini P.E.K.K.A Suit: A metal suit that looks exactly like the armor of a Mini P.E.K.K.A, complete with the blue lighting when being worn. Also comes with the black and blue Mini OP Sword Of Killing, which is in fact a Mini P.E.K.K.A's standard sword, which four-or five-shots most things in RFF. In some very rare cases, it may take six shots for the slow attack to destroy a single target. Compared to the P.E.K.K.A Suit, this one has much less durability and attack power, but is very small and extremely fast -- faster than Sparky without it. It also does take double damage from electricity and fire, because it's a metal suit. * Pancakes: Highly nutritious pancakes baked by Sparky. They have the supply, but anyone can take and eat or throw a pancake. * Elixir: Raw Elixir. A pinkish-purple liquid substance which is very sticky and makes anything in it able to interact with anything else, corporeal or not. * A Drill: An extremely deadly drill weapon. Capable of killing anything in one hit, but the drill has to connect for a while to do that. * A can of Coke: Just an ordinary can of coke. Couple with a live wire in a robot for flash-fried electronics. * Heavy Rider Suit: A suit that's modeled after the Heavy Rider, complete with a flail and a Motobug mount that can go faster than light. It used to look somewhat like its template, but following a reality warp by the Phantom Ruby, it looks exactly like the Heavy Rider. * Phantom Mace: A spiked mace-flail used with the Heavy Rider suit. Was just a rather spiky one of these until the Phantom Ruby was embedded in it. * Motobug Mount: Goes with the Heavy Rider suit. This mount is faster than light, rather large, has very high hitpoints for a Motobug, leaves a fire trail if it's going fast enough and can summon switches which themselves summon spikes when pressed. * Robo-Communicator: A self-explanatory device. * King's Scepter: A scepter of massive power. Can shoot various types of beams and lasers and can also summon various types of orbs that Sparky controls telekinetically. * Wing Glider: A very sharp little suit with rather large tech wings on the back. Lets Sparky fly without switching types and also speeds them up. Speeds up their Dragon Boost by an absurdly high amount. * Monitors: TVs that can give any powerup. This includes, but is not limited to, the SRB2 shields, powerups from games or even powerups from other Random Forum Fighters. * A Really Large Arsenal Of Mechs: Do I need to explain this one? Attacks * Dragon Boost: Sparky's favourite attack. An extremely powerful attack that makes Sparky invincible while it's being used. It lasts a few seconds but is extremely fast, does a lot of damage and sends flying any entity hit. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=demZZpIWMyA OHNO:] Is the ultimate counter to any attack. Sparky will simply be knocked back a bit and say "OHNO" with a face that says it (although you can nearly never see it because of Sparky's mask). * Ssenmodnar (randomnesS backwards): Will do something absolutely illogical due to the level of illogic. Previous examples have been attempting to Clone a Mirrored Clone, randomly summoning nukes and making Reality go out to lunch. * Ultimate Annoy: The simple act of annoying someone. Whenever this is used, chaos ensues. (Note: Various users can be vulnerable to this) * /kill (removed): A command which kills someone. Removed as immediately after using it on 404, Sparky lost their (not real XD, in-universe) admin permissions, removing the ability to /kill. * Tornado: Another thing in Sparky's CR arsenal. Is a powerful tornado that lasts nothing, but sets up anyone in it for a good FUS RO DAHing or the Sparky Army. * Throw: Sparky picks up a random object and throws it, the bigger the better. Not limited to just objects meaning people can be thrown too. * Overcharge: Can only be used when wearing a P.E.K.K.A-class suit. Sparky stabs a hole in the suit, then inserts a small box that looks and functions exactly like the hole and everything that was in it. Upon inserting this drive, the suit becomes a Super (Mini) P.E.K.K.A Suit. As a Super version, the suit has more damage, of both the sword and electrical damage types, meaning it stuns with each hit. A unique side-effect of the suits is that the electrical damage cannot be blocked because Clash Royale logic. It also has more health and is faster, and loses the weakness to fire. It also becomes stronger when electricity hits it, but too much electricity will make it explode, with roughly four times the electrical (again, cannot be blocked because CR logic) damage and explosion radius. A Super suit will have dark-blue lighting and electricity constantly radiating from it, and slight sparks from where the suit was stabbed. * Pancakes!: Sparky will eat a highly nutritious Pancake, healing them. The pancake can also be thrown at people to cover them in sticky syrup, which takes ages to dissipate and makes it basically impossible to move. Other people can also eat pancakes for the same effect. * SURPRISE!: Sparky can choose their respawn location, and will attack immediately after. This attack is near-impossible to dodge (because it's a surprise) and can also be used while hiding somewhere. * THIS IS A DRILL!: Sparky gets out A Drill and hits the target with it while spinning it. This attack has a vacuum effect such that anything that hits the drill will be pulled towards its point, and at the end of the attack, the drill launches (and impales) said target so far they die from vertical momentum if they haven't been killed yet. Note that a target will (no exceptions) die if they suffer the full attack, but only if they suffer the whole thing, start to end. * & Knuckles: Adds a Knuckles to whatever attack came before it. He punches the attack and blocks it, often leading to his own demise. * Inferno Beam: A long-range red laser of heat destruction. Once it is locked on to a target, it stays locked on until they move far back out of range of the beam. The special thing about the Inferno Beam is that it does little to no damage at the start, but its damage increases the longer it's locked on to one target, eventually getting to such a point where it can destroy entities like TimewornKaiju or Sonar553 in mere seconds. The more damage it does, the hotter it is and the hotter it looks. Even if something intercepts the Inferno Beam, it will still rise in damage and follow its target, but it will do damage to whatever's in the way. Don't try to hold it off. That's the worst thing you could possibly do. This attack eventually gets hot enough to the point where it can bypass any immunity. Its damage also has exponential growth. Trivia * The Regular Shield could be considered a "Clone Shield" in the sense that both clones and the Regular Shield have the same visuals, and they both have 1HP. * All of the Shields are from SRB2, but with differing effects. * Type: Shadow was actually a failed attempt at getting rid of Shadow SSC. It was then requested by SSC so that they could be electrocuted. Story Arc Forum Fight Sparky is a prominent player of Story Arc Forum Fight and joined in Chapter 6. Can often be found trying to break stuff in different ways Heroes Sparky: 404's most loyal friend and subordinate in SAFF, Person of Mass Construction/Destruction, and a water dragon. He's very swift but also very fragile - a few well-placed shots can end him in an instant. He also has a more-than-psychic link with Fillygroove. This link means that weirdness happens between the two, such as them sharing all of their knowledge without actually having to tell each other or one getting injured and the other one getting injured in the same place for no apparent reason. Sparky's main power is pyrokinesis and everything that comes with it. To the point where every flame in existence bends to his will. This also grants him control over heat, explosives etc. He still has water abilities, being a water dragon, and also has the abilities provided to him by his bond and his dragon abilities. Sparky uses explosives as his main weapon but also uses fast firing weapons that can unload damage quickly. He also comes way too prepared with way too many grenades and devices. He has some sense of tactics but usually blowing it up works. Like in Random Forum Fight, he does not know what the hell a fourth wall is. Current Location: eheheh... Fillygroove: A creature made of light that chooses to be an orange cat with wings. She has the aforementioned link with Sparky, so if her eyes are weird or she seems to be staring/talking at something invisible, chances are they're interacting through this. She mainly uses coordinated light and magic to battle with pressure and construction being a big part of her tactics, as a contrast to Sparky's spontaneous mechanical explosive nature. Fights way less and way more precisely when she does. Current Location: eheheh... Lilac: Another water dragon. Has some kind of special relationship to a character named SC-9744. Comes from Avalice. Tougher than Sparky but still fragile nonetheless. Uses dragon techniques a lot in combat as well as teleport spam, but prefers to take fights from far away with a hella load of sniper rifles. She plays Fortnite. Don't tell Sweg I told you this. Current Location: At the Finality Gate. Astra: A psychic human girl. Has glowing purple eyes which tips off her anomalous nature to anyone who sees her. Usually doesn't use abbreviations/slang, kind of the "posh girl" of the group, also very emotionally sensitive. Always floating because being able to screw gravity over is useful in a world full of hostiles. Current Location: At the Finality Gate. Drift: Motorsport racer with a kitsune motif. Was teleported from the real world to Fortnite, but then found his way out and keeps on teleporting between worlds trying to get back to the real world. Unstable, glitchy, and prone to randomly teleporting in the middle of something important. Drinks weird stabilizer liquid and fights with all sorts of firearms - quick to get away with any vehicle if he must. Usually appears out of a blue crack in reality everyone just calls "rifts". Current Location: At the Finality Gate. Neutral TESTBED series: The TESTBED series is a series of robots programmed to carry out tasks. Despite being fully functional, don't actually do anything by themselves. A CD or USB or other form of device that can contain code must be inserted in a TESTBED, and the TESTBED itself must be powered on for it to actually do anything. They're known as TESTBEDs because they are, essentially, testing devices for new procedures, software or other. Unfortunately, this means that any villain who can code and gets their hands on a TESTBED can use it for their own evil purposes. Current Location: In battle on the Furnace. * TESTBED-00: A small green sphere with an attachment on the bottom that has a gun and a mine dropper. Also has a jetpack. * TESTBED-01: Small and sleek. Moves fast and has a single Rail gun, but is very fragile. An assassin. Also has a grav-linked jet booster. Looks like E-102 Gamma. * TESTBED-02: Small and sleek as well. Moves fast and also has a grav-linked jet booster. Fragile and equipped with rocket launchers. Looks like E-101 Beta. * TESTBED-03: Basically a Mini P.E.K.K.A. * TESTBED-04: Basically a P.E.K.K.A. * TESTBED-05: A modified BB unit with a small helicopter rotor attached to its head. Has many tools and weapons, and also has a grabber and a simple turret at all times. * TESTBED-06: A modified R-unit. Is a protocol droid and an astromech droid in one. * TESTBED-07: A big four legged robot with a big sphere and a somewhat big head which looks like it was taken straight off of BB-8, recolored, and made bigger. It has many large weapons, such as a wrecking ball, and is used for heavy-scale operations. Its head can open up to reveal a cockpit which is big enough to fit an average entity. It's about the size of an average hell dragon. * TESTBED-08: A modified X-Wing which can follow instructions independently. * TESTBED-09: A robot which resembles an average Red Dragon (the lesser type like Smaug), but colored silver. Its size is in between the sizes of a water and a hell dragon. Villains Necrozma: 'A flying set of misshapen black armor from ''Pokemon. Not much is known about it. It was first found in Alpha's tower, behaves like a ninja, and has a HUGE appetite for light of all kinds. ''' Current Location: U r ded Sara: A mute human female in an extremely sturdy suit of armor. Extremely acrobatic and has what can only be described as an Evilness Laser V2. She's trying to murder the team and prevent them from activating the Machine for unknown reasons. Money? Alliance? Something else entirely? Nobody knows. That also means she appears for every Final Guardian battle. Current Location: Not here yet. eheheh... Category:Random Forum Fight Players